The women in his life
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Shortly before Christmas Shikamaru spends time with the three most important women in his life, his fiance Temari, his mother and his best friend Ino.


A/N: It's definitely been a while since I wrote a Naruto story, so I hope I haven't lost my touch. Hopefully I'll manage to have time to write my annual Naruto Christmas story as well. For now enjoy :)

* * *

It was shortly before Christmas and every shinobi tried their best to finish the missions they had as soon as possible to be able to celebrate Christmas with their families. The shinobi who were already of duty did their best to help their families with the preparations for the occasion.

In the busy shopping streets of Konoha a shinobi with his hair looking like a pineapple could be seen behind a huge amount of shopping bags. Next to him was a blond woman who wore the symbol of Konoha as well as the one from her home country Suna. Despite that Temari had moved to Konoha a month ago and was the ambassador between both countries, she was still proud of her heritage. She shared a small house with Shikamaru near the Nara forest and would be celebrating Christmas with him.

"You could walk faster lazy-ass."

"Stop being so troublesome woman. Christmas is about peace and coziness, isn't it?"

"It is once we are done with the preparations, so hurry up."

Shikamaru sighed, but couldn't help the small smile that found its way to his lips. This would be their first Christmas together. After everything that had happened during war a few months ago he was glad for the normality of their bickering. This Christmas would be different for another reason as well, because his father couldn't celebrate with them. Temari seemed to know where his thoughts were going because suddenly he felt a warm hand on his arm. Their eyes met and for a moment he felt better about the situation. She was here with him and would help his heart heal.

"You're helping Ino setting up the tree today right?" Temari asked softly after a while.

"Yeah and after that my troublesome mom invited us to dinner."

Temari nodded in understanding and after they brought the various shopping bags to their home they parted ways.

A few hours later the blonde shinobi asked herself where her fiance was. They had to be over at Yoshino's house in half an hour and Shikamaru was still not back home. Angrily she made her way over to Ino to scream some sense into her fiance, they couldn't be late for dinner, how would that look. Not that Temari was really bothered about appearance, but she liked Yoshino and didn't want to keep her waiting.

Unintentionally she looked through Ino's window on her way to the door. The sight that awaited her might have made her jealous if it weren't for the circumstances. Through the window she could see Ino and Shikamaru embracing, however there was nothing romantic about it. Temari could see Ino shaking and when she listened closely she could hear quiet crying. The sudden realization that not only Shikamaru lost his father but Ino as well hit the blond with full force. She had been so focused on Shikamaru's sadness that she had forgotten that Ino must feel especially emotional around this time of year as well.

Deciding that she would give the two best friends a few more minutes Temari leaned back against the exterior wall. Yoshino had once told her that Ino, Choji and Shikamaru had all grown up together and that their their families had always been close, so Temari could understand the bond Ino and him shared. That Shikamaru was always there for his friends was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him. The first time she had seen him cry for his friends was also the first time she had begun to feel different about him. A guy caring so deeply for his friends and helping them no matter how injured or hurt he himself was. Everyone who was close to Shikamaru including herself could be lucky to have him in their lives.

When she couldn't hear Ino's quiet sobs any longer she knocked on the door. It took a moment before Ino opened the door with a smile on her face, but the tear stains were still visible.

"Hey, I just want to see were the lazy ass is. Yoshino invited us for dinner in ten minutes." Temari's voice was gentle, when she saw the younger girl before her.

Ino stepped aside and Shikamaru came out of the door.

"My mom is going to be troublesome if we're late. Do you need help with any thing else Ino or can I go?"

Shikamaru's tone was bored, but Temari recognized that he was subtly asking Ino if she would be alright by herself.

"No, I don't want you to get in trouble with your mom because of me. Thanks for helping me with the tree. Tell aunt Yoshino I'll come to her house next week." Ino managed a small smile, this time it seemed more genuinely.

Temari didn't mention that she had seen Ino cry in Shikamaru's arms, this was something between the best friends.

Surprisingly they made it just in time to Yoshino's. The older woman greeted them friendly, but not without complaining that they didn't come around often enough.

"Dinner is ready any second." She announced.

"Is still time to look how the deer are doing?" Shikamaru asked.

His mother nodded and her and Temari watched Shikamaru go over to the small clearing where the garden bordered on the Nara forest.

"He reminds me so much of his father, not only from his look but because of his behavior. He may be lazy but he is a good guy. Maybe a little too emotional but with a heart of gold." Yoshino said wistfully.

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have him." Temari said, remembering how he had comforted Ino and just now looked after his father's deer.

"And he is lucky to have you. Nara men need a strong woman, so they can live out their potential to it's fullest."

When Shikamaru came back and they all sat down together and ate the dinner Yoshino had cooked Shikamaru managed a honest and happy smile for the first time since the war ended. As troublesome as the three most important women in his life were he was glad to have them.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
